Servant of evil
by NamineRitsu
Summary: How it looks like when the fang king behaves differently?
1. Chapter 1 Content

Hi everyone~~^^ Im new here...I read lots of your works and it's very inspiration!xD I know that is like a SPAM..xD but..but..I try to write some fanfiction for AGITOxNAKYAMA pairing...I love them soo much!!!^^I have lots of ideas..

CONTENT

On 1st chapter : Agito was sod as usually!xD He's fall ou with Ikki and his team and decide to go away..back to his

team AGITO..Nakayama will not assume this decision and her decide follow Agito..He was see as occasion and take advantage of

Nakayama....

On 2nd chapter : He lives with Nakayama in her house and Ikki don't like try to unsell being with agito,but in vain...

In one's of night in Nakayama home happen something disappointingly...Agito begin fell something to her and take her

to safely place-his home by the way..^^His home is far away from their city..but..that isn't impediment!xD

On 3rd chapter : She woke up on place which her doesn't know..but..she has nice feeling..She was in Agito home..

but..without her lover(xD)..she's softly concerned..Agito was very gentle with her..sound a bit dicky,doesn't?xD

On Chapter 4th....DAMN... I didn't think about chapter 4!!xD It is worth??

Please tell me if I begin write about this couple on this story...

I'll be happy if you write a reviews...:))

Of course in story will be some romantic,cracks,contretemps,incident and etc...:3

By the way...Im from Czech.. therefore this bad English!!!!!xDxD KYAAA!! Stupid HIKAAA!!!~~ n_n"

I'll draw some picture of this couple:

More in next chapters…xD


	2. Chapter 2

I **can not stop, I enjoy writing! n_n for those who "love" Rea I drew a picture:**

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5838170/8/Servant_of_evil (without gap)

**xD enjoy she in this sequel! xD**

…when "both" fallen asleep, he was again exposed, because she was accustomed to having the covers all to herself. But he didn't slept. Lay, but his eyes were open, still looking at her. He had a special feeling. First, he wanted to use her only as his shield, if someone wanted to hurt him before he could crow to avenge, but now ... He needed to feel that she needs him. He lowered his head and wanted to leave empty the mind.

This night was no problems - finally! could go to sleep with a clear conscience.

**

"Good morning!" said a sweet voice.

"Nakayama let me sleep!" Agito muttering  
"What?" Nakayama turned to him  
"Nakayama ?!what? That's me! I must wake you .. we have go to school." said Rea  
"Damn how did you get here?" Nakayama snapped  
"I opened the door, what else ... I didn't climbed through the window!" snort it  
Agito clutched at his forehead and muttering "My God .. go away, you bother here .. We have to prepare"  
"Heee- you don't! I prepared your books, things to change of clothes and lunch for the Agito-sama!" she said with a smile  
"Oi ... thanks ... You don't have do this .." Agito rose in surprise  
"I'll wait outside, hi" she sent a kiss and walked out.  
"She is so creeps!" Nakayama complained  
"She is not so bad .. try to be friendly," said her  
"What you know about that?" Nakayama pursed  
"In this time when I'm with you, those things I already know .." rose from the bed and took the clothes going to the bathroom to re-dress.

He changed into his uniform, walked from bathroom, and saw how she looking – unusually- in the mirror. She stood before him (mirror!xD )and looking at herself, at the moment she touched her hair, measuring their length. Tried, how she might look like with a ponytail on top, with two ponytails, and many other hairstyles. Finally, let loose her hair and adjusting her skirt when she got up and saw he in the mirror, as leaning against a timber door with his hands clasped on chest, looking at her. "Are you done?" he said sarcastically  
"Kya! You cann't dress so quickly. ! I don't have time to look at myself. I'm still girl, you know?"  
"What you need to see for yourself? Only difference is that you have less hair!" He laughed and headed for the door  
"How do you think?I look stupid? Do you prefer long hair, huh?" she asked  
"I'm not interested about these things! I'm not a girl! Come on, Rea waiting"  
"Pch .. of course! REA .." pursed

On the way to school Nakayama didn't said word. Only listened to "humorous" conversation between Agito and Rea. She only answered her stupid questions. Unfortunately, they were quite often, like right now:  
"So, Nakayama, they come from here too?" Rea asked  
"No...I'm from Tokyo .. .. I'm here for ..."  
"Never mind why you're here ... How long have you been here?"  
"Why?" suspected  
"I wanted to show you some shops, cafes and such girly things .."  
"Huh?"  
"You know what I mean. Shopping, relaxation, manicure and similar ..." rea smiling  
"Um .. sure why not ... it could be interesting"  
"So what? Hate her all the time?" he whispered to Yayoi  
"Um .. I guess you was right .. I guess she will not be so bad ..." she whispered back to him  
"Hey? What are you whispering? Something about what I mustn't know?" REA pursed  
"No... of course not" said nakayama  
"Thank God. By the way, Nakayama. Would you go to the hairdresser? You have a very strange hairstyle, such as .. say ... in short, your hair would need to look like hair ..."Rea pointed  
"Eh?" turned angrily

'I didn't mean bad! "  
"of course .." nakayama said  
'Oh, my God! "Agito said inside his head

Girls went to the class hurt and sat - without word. The kids made a mess all around, typically. When Agito walked into class, all fell silent. He paused for a moment, then went to his bench and checked their views. He sat down, and as always, lay on the bench.  
"What does that mean?" Nakayama whispered  
"I do not know ..." REA said

"By the way .. you still didn't answer me, what day you leave ..." added  
„Hm .. I think there abstain for a week. My parents are in Europe, so I have time. " Nakayama said  
"Oh ... just so we caught it all!" Rea smiled and inside her mind, "Damn ... it's so long I have to endure? no-no girl ... you're gone in less than a week, I take care of it '  
When 5 hours had passed, everyone left the classroom.  
"Where?" asked Nakayama  
"Now is the time to lunch ... you coming?"  
She looked, and how he is not interested in the food "um, I guess I will come later ..."  
"Okay, bye!" ran into the school canteen  
His head resting on a bench, propped his hands and looked out the window. She just sat and stared into the country - probably waiting for something.  
Silence ...  
"I go for lunch .. do not want to take a drink or something?"  
- No answer -  
"I guess not ..."  
Nakayama got up and slowly went to door. At that moment Rea just ran inside and ran into Yayoi . It was quite a blow and Agito lifted his head to see what happened.  
"I'm sorry ... um .." said Rea and helped her put things back into the bag  
"It was my fault ... where can I find the dining room?"  
"Go straight and at the end of the hall is a large door" Rea navigate

checked ,if she is no longer enough away, and when she was, Rea closed the door and turned to him. He looked toward her when he heard the door closing. "What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily  
"I brought you lunch .. " She smiled and pointed to the box,which she held in her hand.  
"I have a snack, which you have set me in the morning ... " he said without interest, and again looked out the window  
"You didn't eat it?" she asked angrily  
- No response -  
She came to him, sat on his desk and leaned forward.  
"I trained yesterday and I learned a trick that you taught me."  
"Hm ..."  
"Damn ... Have you any feelings?" She pouted and nudged a finger into him.  
"I'm sleepy .. that's all .."  
"Hmm ... why? Bad sleep? Nightmares? Or perhaps something with Yayoi?"  
"No .."  
"You're not very talkative ..."  
„Hm „  
"What about training? Do you train me again today?"  
"I think no .."  
"Why?" threw face looks like o (TTATT) o  
"I don't have good mood .."  
"Oi…I understand ..." she rose from the table and went away from the class with a low murmur 'never mind ... you'll still give me plenty of your time'. She smiled and pulled out a cell phone pocket - not hers, belonged to Nakayama.

**

The day was very long, so they came to the hotel until late afternoon.  
In front of door Rea farewell and directed elsewhere. "Where are you going?"Agito asked  
"Oi, I've got some work to do ..."she responded  
"Really?" Nakayama said suspiciously  
"Hey! Don't think about anything bad. I'm going to pick up the money , which my mom sent me to bill … I could pay another stay at the hotel. " she said and turned - "Bye"  
When they went to the hotel, Nakayama saw a large fruit bowl with hot chocolate and immediately her stomach responded - 'WRRR' -  
He looked at her blankly and said "you want it?"  
"What? Eh .. no .. it isn't necessary ..."  
"You want it?" repeated  
"You shalt ask me, until I tell 'YES'?"  
"Maybe .."  
"In that case, I want it ..."  
"You're so spoiled ..."  
"What? Since you forced me to say!" she snapped  
"Don't yell, my head hurts from you" he said, and began to rummage in his pocket.  
"How many money have you got?" she wondered  
"Only a few .. if I count the accommodation and food for a week"  
"Food? It's not so expensive .. I mean .. if you're not sure as yet, no way!"  
"I reckon with it .."  
"Eh? I perhaps it isn't just for the money!"  
"N. .. no ..." hid his wallet and handed her "food".  
They came into the room and she jumped onto bed and gleefully opened the box with strawberries dipped in chocolate. "Mmmm ... it's delicious"she smacked .  
"It makes me sick .."  
"Why?! it's great!" she advocated herself  
"It's nothing .. isn't delicious, too sweet, only sugars, and yet it's too expensive"  
"What?! how much it cost?" she worried  
"Never mind, move to the other side .."

He lay on the bed and read some manga.  
"How long you plan to stay here?"  
"As long as you need"  
"Need or want?"

"I mean ... my parents back to back in a week, but I don't want to get carried away."  
"You change your mind for a week ..."  
"Do you think? Um ... the problem is with transportation ... how do I get back as quickly as possible?"  
"If you want I can take you there as here .."  
"Really?" rejoiced, and fell over a box of chocolate on his head  
"..." He didn't move  
"Um ... GOMENASAI!!" she took a box from his head and apologized over and over  
He got up and went into the bathroom, wash his hair.  
After a few minutes he came back with her apologize  
"Once again ,very sorry! .."  
"Shut up ..."  
She paused .. sitting on the bed and wordlessly watched his every move.  
He didn't seem too upset - thank God. The only thing he did was toss his wallet on the bed before her.  
"Huh?"  
"Go and buy new for yourself..."  
"I can't ..!." she refused  
"Don't be rude and go !..." he always had the last word  
Without further opposition got up and went to the lower level to buy a new one.  
Purchased and was about to leave when she heard the receptionist, "Hi, welcome to our hotel .."  
She turned to see who came and just looked, she immediately ran towards the stairs.  
That "someone" was Kaito and his gang of crap. "OI!! Where, honey?" firmly grabbed her arm.

"I assume you're not alone, right?" said Kaito

"Respond to hell ... I don't have time ..." he threatened and put a gun to her head.  
"I …Agito .. waiting for me up ..." she said worriedly  
"Where?! Take me here -!"  
He held her hands in the back and pitol was still in her head. When they reached the room where he should be, he wasn't there.  
"You bitch! You lied to me?" Kaito raged  
"No, I swear! He should be here!" Yayoi crying  
"Your last chance ... so ... where is he?"  
"Should be here .. I really do not know!"  
"You little ..."  
"Hey boss, let her, we caught him ..." said one of his cronies  
"Great ... but she goes with us ... just to satisfy" He smiled and pulled her away.  
Tied her and threw her into the rear of the car. It was dark and she could hear just what they said.  
"Great babe, how you tamed him?" Kaito said someone  
Nakayama's eyes widened with anger when she heard a familiar voice:  
"Believe me, he does not contradict ..." laughed REA ...


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAAY!!I want to sleep!!TTATT ****In mind I have different ideas as me but somehow does not fit into the story .. oh yeah .. the original plan were not arguing that but if it has not so there would not allow me again to allow other plans!: D I'm very careful human! xD I also made me do this first version because it's one where the author has something Agito and Nakayama were caught kogarasumaru ... She took my plans! xD But then ... here's something put together .. ****. Maybe it will not be such horrors, and I hope that you at the other side of the monitor you want to kill me! xD**

**IKIMASU!!!**

…Nakayama and Agito arrived at her house where her parents were leaving. She thought that they will have long gone, such a bore! They looked at her suspiciously when they saw a boy to become directly behind her. To somehow be prevailed upon Agito, began to invent things that Agito the student who came from the other end of Japan, and knew him for quite some time, so if you could not sleep with her, had no where else to be. He responded only with a disdainful expression, and all nodded…

„In order Nakayama ... Just hope to host you behave. „ Her mother smiled and was about to leave the door. They were on their way to America where he planned to be half a year. Her younger sister stood before Agit and looked at him in surprise and blushed slightly. Everyone else in the family were already out. He was very nice and the girls just to nudge and said quietly „shoo."

Nakayama laughed and urged her sister to take even the rest of your mother's luggage. She obeyed, and on the way back, the nurse asked if this guy is her boyfriend. He heard it and reflexively blurted "No! Fu ..." stopped before he saw what the sight of him gave her mom.

„Bye sister! Have a nice day .. and you too ... em ..?" who thought she stopped over what is his name. „Oh I forgot ... Agito Wanijima." She said sweetly. „Sure. I enjoyed good-bye." she said and scurried to the family get into a car. It seemed that her whole family is raised. No wonder. She was very flat and even, in its conduct was to know her manners.

„Ah, finally. I'm sorry, I did not know that there still are." She tried to explain, and flapped her hands nervously in front of her. „Nothing happens. I can not complain ..." He said sophisticated. It was very strange. As if he did not have the appetite for any insults or just a dream that speaks and responds to it is remarkable. When she recovered she led him around the house and showed him various rooms.

„Yonder is the bathroom. Kitchen and living room you saw. The only thing important is to have your own room. You can be in the spinal cords of parents room is large and is directly across from mine if you need anything." for him it was as if she just kept saying ground. Quite often he had a headache Especially today. Polite and thanked went inside room while she smiled and probably went into the kitchen. A moment after you shut the door is again opened, looked out and asked him "do you want anything? You hungry or thirsty?" He merely nodded dismissively and stood in the middle of the room.

„That you can not be serious! After he had eaten nothing all day .. I can not force you drink but you just do! „ she said firmly. "Coffee?" He looked at her and saw that you probably can not say. „Okay .." She went to strict expression into a smile „I knew it".

When she shut the door he sat on the bed and looked around the room. While thinking of the word fucking crow. By that he meant to imply that they are thinking about their meaning but about what he might show them who's boss. Suddenly his face was absorbed with rage. He Long looked at the his AT's. He heard a soft whistling in the hall some stupid song. But it was Nakayama and her good mood. Sometimes she climbed on his nerves. But he had a little book a special feeling. It was probably that she is the only one who stands by him.

„Here is a BOSS coffee" She smiled and handed him a cup in his hand. „ Thanks" he said quietly. „ Any other wishes? „ she sneered. „ Um .. yeah" he said. ´ What? I was just made fun´ she thought."Do you.. Do you think that you would be able to learn AT? I taught you the basics. Including the tricks and the like ...." He looked at her solemnly. She looked at him bewildered "Well .. I do not know .. I'm very clumsy on the AT, I just wasted your time." She tried to wriggle out of it. His face suddenly turned into a devilish grin „You never wanted to be FANG queen?" began to drag her into his trap. As usual, she just blushed and thought of his sentence. "You means that I was your queen? I.. I mean at the same level as you? 'Tis impossible .. I am an absolute amateur. I do not know anything!" She herded nearly burst into tears.

When he saw her desperate expression rose from the bed and stepped toward her. „I said that everything you teach. I need you in my team. I want to show the assholes that do not need it. But you do .. So ... You'll be my disciple? "He looked into her face and eyes, which she loves him directly.

She nearly fainted from that fortunately did not do so embarrassing gesture. It was strange all the decent and emotional behavior but what's that to me! Finally, taking me as a person .. even someone who needs .. really amazing .. what else to say here? But that .. "Yes .. I'd like if I also belong to the world of AT and not a world where we prepare lemonade!" she snorted. He looked at her curiously "but .. lemonade you do still is not it?" He smiled as if he wanted to tease her.

„I swear" she saluted. "Great. Why not just start practicing tonight?" looked like she wanted to say something but he might of "the right way tonight." ´Slightly offended but what´ ... she had no bad comments. But had felt warm at heart. He lay on the bed and went to listen to his mp4 .. She probably went to her room is actually one where she went.

When it was evening she heard a noise in her garden. When you looked out the window and there was Agito and just practiced on some battered tree. She smiled and called to him "I have to count with your training? I come to you?" as soon as she finished it on the fly fell out of the window directly into the garden fell into some bushes. He first looked at her as for idiots but then he laughed at her. "Do you have AT?" he asked. "Yeah .. I found some ..." said smitten as soon as her head from the lanky shrub. He came to her, gave her hand and helped her pull out of a bush "Ok so we start moves you?" he said. Trained throughout the evening and around midnight, went back to the house. She was completely discharged, out of breath and he looked calm opposite. „Can I go to the shower first? "She asked "evidently is your house. " He said.

After showering and similar matters what I want breaking down. they went to sleep. „ FINALLY „ Nakayama thought. Without a word,he went to "his" room. She was a little upset that he didn't say "good night" or something nice ... She probably too believed. He fell asleep quickly it is the proper lazy. She kept rolling ... awake .. probably a nightmare as usual.

She had a strange feeling. As if not in the room alone. It's like in a sci-fi smiled. But her smile soon vanished. as soon as she turned around she saw a lot of black silhouettes. her only response she could be due to a loud ultrasonic scream. Agito immediately opened his eye a little annoyed that he gives but probably the reason he had told himself. He flung open the door to her room, "What the hell are you doing ..?" and as soon as said it saw the same silhouette around her bed and her as crouching sitting in the corner bed.

FUCK, what's that? " He noted that it attracted the attention of not only her but also the black" things. "Slowly moved toward him. If only they knew what kind of things ... He didn't want to deal with and even not want anything to liquidate the only thing he did was that they ran to her and grabbed her wedding style and both flown out the window to the garden. She was too scared and really embarrassed and crouched close to his chest. "What was that?" she asked worriedly. "I do not know" he go with her away "but assumed that too much power."

"Oh ... a.. and where are you taking me?" she asked, quite calm. "In my house.". "What? how to yours?" . "FUCK! What do you think? I'm not homeless!" barked. she laughed "I know I just wanted to say ... I thought that you live in the mobile caravan." "no .." relaxed ""I have a big house, but unprecedented here in it very often .. is pretty far away." „and there you gonna bring me??" "Yeah .. I guess it will last all night so the trip, trying to sleep" He said his final word.

She had no objections and snuggled him with a smile on her face. He dodged between channels, it seemed as if it did not end ...

But somebody apparently did not bother ...

**That's it!: D: D maybe or sure I certainly there too **d**escribed**** some scenes but so ... bored you to much? ****I hope not ..** **Tomorrow I will start writing again, probably at least a third part of any reviews they ...:)**

**Bye! XD HIKAA**

**By the way ... in the next chapter you will see the Akito somehow forgot it here! Akitooo xD sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am here again! ^ ^ I'm going to continue my boring story, full of errors .... Please try to unravel the mistakes and please you even some reviews. I think if you love couple Ag x Ya you could read it all ..:)**

**IKIMASU**

Nakayama was still sleeping ... the only thing he could wake were penetrating rays of the sun falling on her face .. When she opened her eyes she saw around her big white glass room. It looked very luxurious and suddenly she began to realize what happened yesterday, and which now is probably ... When she heard how the little book opens a door to the room she looked up immediately. There he came in and dried her head with a towel.

„Oi, have you awake? You want something to eat? if so I would go to the store because it did not have much here in stock ... „He immediately started talking and she barely heard and squeezing her eyes. „Um, no, that's fine. I don't need to eat so often I can stand it as long as you do. „ She smiled sympathetically when in fact it loud rumble in the belly. „What was that?" He looked at her provocatively. She blushed and said quietly, "Well, maybe I have a tiny hungry ..."

„Of course you stay I'll jump on anything in shop .. if you need to masquerade as something of a coup Akito.. he has a style like a girl! „ He snorted and left the room .. She immediately scrambled out of bed and wandered into the upper floor of the house and searched Akito room. When she went through all the rooms seemed to her that her original room where she slept was the most bright and cheerful, and thus probably belonged Akito. She looked inside cabinets and really, this clothes would Agito never wore. She chose the dress, which she lost most appropriate. She went down to the lower floor and wondered. It was a huge house, then she could not understand how anyone could want to go away.

When she was in the living room she noticed a framed photo. It was a family photo ... Agito Akito and Kaito together .. there was even the Lind ... They seemed happy .. Akito have smile from ear to ear, Agito and his offended expression, Kaito with a cigarette in his mouth and Lind, as usual, his flirtatious glance. She smiled and took a long looked at the photo. "Hey, what are you doing?" said the boy. She was startled and immediately put picture back here on the table "not only here .. I was looking ... you're the kind of early .." wrinkled her brow. "Fuck .. shop is not so far .. In addition, this is my house. I can be here as long as I want!" He was somewhat uncomfortable.

„Alright, I just got scared. What happened to Akito? He has long had control over his body .." she asked worriedly .. "He is mad at me, because I've quarreled with Crow .. Moreover, what bothers you? I behave to you somehow wrong? FUCK ..." he barked. She knew very well that he has a bad temper. "bought you some food for me?" she asked shyly. "Here's a bag of food and anything you take from it" he slammed the bag on the table and went into his room. 'I said something wrong?´ She worried prematurely.

After several minutes of silence she yelled, "Hey, Agito ..." from his room came a sound that said what she wants ... "What about school? Where to go to school?". He stuck his head out of the room "school? What you need at school? You smart enough to bother me with these questions!"

He responded and went back inside. She just lowered her head down and he muttered something to herself. "You wanted to live in a world of AT .. Here you do not need no school, just training! And if you want a little help so you should be practicing a lot!" continued his answer. She went to his room and stood in the doorway, "it means that I will be a member of your team? But what if we fight against kogarasumaru? She looked at him like a puppy. She saw how his face flashed a broad smile, "KCH ... you're so naive about ... what else do you think my point?" . She appeared the fear in her eyes. Inside Agito head ,Akito still bothering him "Why are you doing? I don't want you to be so bad! Ikki hate me! And now even trying to use the poor Nakayama to fight against Kogarasumaru? You devil .. I don't understand how you can comply with this." Akito cried and banged into him. Agito ignored him and went back to reality.

He saw that she had some doubts and it had to be avoided. She must have full confidence in him. "Do not worry ... I do not want to hurt them too much. I just want to get more people despise me and lends itself well need your help ..." he lied but she did not know. She smiled and ran to him and hugged him tightly. "It is so amazing! Now I'll always by your side!" she whispered to him, and still smiling ... He just rolled his eyes and pulled her away from him "Look ,no such emotional issues do not expect from me .." she just nodded at his request but still wrapped around his arm ..

She was so annoying! he thought and walked towards the garden to be able to train with her .. ..

***

It was after training and he saw in her a great improvement. He saw that he could come out of his plans and wanted to deepen her a little confidence in him. Both sat leaning back against a tree and she was right next to him "You're much better than last time .. made a big progress .. but ... in my head one more question ..." he turned to her and continued "are you really sure that you're still on my side?" he completed. She was somewhat mesmerized by his gaze but then woke up and said "I will .. if you show me that you believe me as much as I believe you." this time she gave him her condition .. then she just see how his face is closer than ever ... It was almost as if he want to kiss her.

and it was so. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment as if she heard Akito voice calling "Nakayama, no! He will only use you! Please believe me!" she swallow, and she immediately pulled away from him. He yelled at her, "What the hell are you doing?" and wiped the blood that flowed from his tongue. "I ... I ... I heard Akito as something tells me ..." looked at him worriedly. "What he like saying? You could not hear anything ... And if so yes,don't listen him .. lately he is annoying and pissed off at me" he reassured her . "Well .. you could .. we could pick up where we left off?" she blushed and looked at him. "I think not .." he rose and headed toward the house. "Oh .. my first chance and ruined it like this here .. He'll kiss me anymore," she thought and threw a cute expression with tears in her eyes. "Are you going or not?" Agito asked and standing in the doorway. "Yeah ..."she answered and got up and ran towards him…

**That is the end of the 3 parts ... do you like it so far at least a little? hope so ..:) if you have any ideas here picks up there ..:) I plan to continue the less I have but I do not know .. .. this is such a boring ... please help me a bit ..:) I do not know if the Agito to behave like a gentleman or a typical bastard ... I wanted that he was the first son of a bitch, and then a gentleman ... I do not know .. After all ... bye !!C:**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm here again! xD this is probably one of the last chapter .. I plan to just about 2 Maximum '3. I hope it still somehow wrong**. ****I will no longer stay here we go!**

.. .Nakayama went towards to "her" room and just jumped on the bed, painfully, she moaned. Everything ached, it was hard training for someone tiny as she is. Agito was probably recumbent, and she was always such a strange feeling around her. She started a little bit afraid and so she tried to communicate with him because of his voice it a little reassuring.

"Agitoo ..?" she asked tempting .. "Huh?" There was a soft grunt from the next room. ".... Do you sleep? " finished her question. "What ... Are you kidding? Don't do bullshit ... someone is trying to sleep ... you should go to sleep, too ...!" he muttered.

"I can not sleep .." she tried to hold a conversation. "Go to sleep!" answered without knowing what it says. "I ... I ... I'm afraid to .. I'm afraid that the silhouettes are return... I have a special feeling .." she caught his attention. "What do you feel? You think that they could go back?" His voice sounded louder ..

"Really don't know .. but .. I'm afraid ..." she curled up and turned her eyes toward the door. Slightly startled when she saw how he stood there. "It's okay, you can go sleep in peace ..." he said quietly and sat on the corner of the bed .. "How .. how can you be sure that they are not there?" sheepishly looked at him. "I'm not sure .. just want to assure you that they don't come near to you!" Looked away from her and looked towards the floor. She was suddenly red as a tomato and got back to him. 'It is possible that I broke the ice in emotions fang king? ´She smiled and turned to him secretly.

He still looked at the floor, he definitely thinking about something. "Oi .. Agitoo ... .. I have such a strange question still bothers me in head ..." she said, and he only turned to her.. "Since when do you act like this? then ... why you suddenly so ... nice?" a little nervous as if she feared the answer.

"I said either you go to sleep .." He refused to answer her question. "Um" she said, closing her eyes. After a while she was in rough sleeping. Well ... at least he thought ... covered her with a blanket and lay down beside her, trying to sleep. The room was rather cold and a single blanket who been there had Nakayama. Therefore, it is no wonder that he was trembling slightly. The bed wasn't big and somehow so she could feel his movement. She woke up and looked at him and felt the cold as from him.

"You have completely cold, why did you sheeted blanket?" she whispered anxiously. Unfortunately it has not heard any response. Either he's fast asleep, or dreaming something happened. To do this she found her gently grabbed his arm and flipped it toward you, it looked like he really just asleep. 'Thank God' relieve herself. You do not answer to me about what I do ... I'll have to warm you.

She clung to him tightly from behind and wrapped her arms around the chest. Blushed and quietly said "Good night, my lord."

When he awoke in the morning, trying to get out of her grasp and went back to his room. Somewhere during the journey went to Akito. Akito sat on the bed and pulled out his diary. He opened it and began to write. He insulted his usual expression of the pouting mouth and downcast eyebrows. Inside his mind Agito read everything ,what Akito write and invalidate his eyes with a murmur.

"Oh my God! Can you understand that I quarrel with Crow intentionally? And certainly not my fault! Stop acting like a gay, well you was just a burden for him." Agito explained his sensitive person.

"That's not true !You're a liar! He always liked me! Everybody liked me! Not anymore! It's your fault. Had he not been so stubborn and selfish could I be with them now." Akito tried to refute Agito views but did not realize he had spoken aloud. Not that it was a problem, no profanity, as usual when he scolds, but ... I was not alone in the apartment. And this time, just do not think Nakayama, but now there was also someone else. How did he know? He heard as loudly screamed and cried, "What? Go away!" . It was Kaito who, on arrival home he stopped to hear Akito in his room, found a cute girl in a short pajamas. For him it was a perverse but beautiful view and thus not avoid the flying things that Nakayama threw him in the face.

Akito tried to stop his whining, but the tears could desire. When Kaito found him in Agito room ,little shocked that Akito cried again. „Why you whimper?! Pick up and give me something to help!"shouted to his younger brother. "Um" Akito nodded and wiped tears from his face. "It's good that we returned. Finally, you realize that you belong to me and not to the poor? Right, too expensive right dear Akito. By the way .. who's this kitty in your room?" finished his speech with a broad smile. "It's Nakayama ... A friend of mine. .. She offered me..therefore..she offered to help Agito and that is still with him." Akito ducked his head down to see Kaito expression change. "Are you telling me that she is there for the little bastard? Why? Should not waste time for someone like that. You could tell her that if she wants to can have MY company?" put a cigarette in his mouth and nudged him toward her. Akito walked slowly and dejectedly, and wordlessly took her hand and pulled her toward Kaito.

She was nervous and perhaps even be scared. Flushed and overlaid on her nightgown. "What you need?" she asked politely. „Hm .. I think it would be wrong to tell you, what I would like you to have... I just want to suggest if you would not want to be under my protective wings. I do not believe that you went to the little cretins voluntarily."said rather harshly. She tries to avoid his gaze and waved her hands before her face - blown smoke "I promised him that I am his weapon. He can do with me what he wants. I don't care. I belong to HIM." was rather bold and even though she knew Kaito character. Kaito nerves were already almost gone. Grabbed her tightly around her face and lifted her gaze to him. "Here you into my house and here you do what I want! I will have the greatest power!" pressed her face hard and waited for her reaction. "Really? Interesting .. until now I thought it was different. I think I know who is the king. You're n . o . t . h . i . n . g without me ... and your bunch of idiots,too." said the boy's voice that Kaito does not like to hear. He wanted Agito a little mad - pressed her face harder. Nakayama had already mentioned the word pain and tried to get out of his grasp. In vain.

"Let her go." Agito said quietly. But Kaito not reacted and grabbed her by force in the back of her head . She was on the verge of tears.

„ I said LET HER GO!"

"I know very well what you said. But you know what they say .. something for something ..!"

"I'll let you live ... this is my best offer."  
"Nah ... that's not what I want. I want you..you to be the same again."

"you as My pet!"  
"You bastard!" Agito ran and hit him in the face. Unfortunately, when he did it , hurt her, because Kaito pulled at her hair and plucked them. She screamed loudly and from her eyes streaming tears. Agito froze, startled, looked at her as holding her head. "Nakayama ..." said guiltily. "Ha! Look what you did! You have no right to use someone like that! You're here that others can use you." Kaito provoked him again and slowly got up and walked closer to her. Kaito held out her hand and smiling saying "don't you really want to be with me?"

Nakayama refused his hand, she stood up and sheepishly went and hid behind Agito.

"We do not have to be here. And so what if you don't have to blackmail me, I'm going." Agito turned and walked out the door. Nakayama awkwardly ran after him and threw her around his arm ( little heart sprang from the head )…

**God knows where they went again.. I can not imagine. ..they went somewhere. dot! xD poor thing Nakayama has short hair .. yeah .. in this story she will be unlucky. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**um .. just wondering ... read this on someone else? xDJá never know if it is worth continuing or not ... In any event, I'll try to finish ...** **I know that last time it ended up in the morning .. but now it is almost night , OK? XD**

... They go along this street all day ... maybe all looked the same. Shops were closed, locked houses, neglected gardens ... It seemed that in this town a long time nobody . Nakayama have in mind many questions such as where everyone is and how Agito was grow in this ´ghost city ´.

after long silence, he said "so ..." she turned and he continued ".. where are you taking me?". She widened her eyes and immediately launched a "what? What do you mean where I am taking you? This is your town! I do not understand that! I think you know where you're going!" raged.

he laughed, "Do not fret now, I know where to go ... " he said vaguely.

that it provoked the question of "really? May I ask WHERE?".

"... There where I lead you" he replied with his head held high.

"You didn't know, right? It was impossible! Stretches this damn city all day, my feet hurt, this is your fault!" pursed mouth and hurt turned away from him.

„Hey calm down! There are lots of hotels, plus if you wasn't crazy and didn't see a silhouette so that we're not here,"he always resisted.

"What?! this is not an excuse! You saw them too! Moreover, it is no coincidence that they appeared to be there when you was there, too?! With you I am only in danger!" she wasn't quite such an angel.

".. Um ... so ... you go… go where you want!"he wanted to end the conversation.

she finally stopped. Therefore, at least for a while .. ".. I do not know where I should go ...." slowly ran to him and grabbed him around his hand.  
"So shut up and listen what I say .." even bother to turn on her.

"I promise ... how about talking about something else? Something interesting ..." attracted him to the words.  
"As what? For you are only interesting clothes and makeup!" snort ..

"That's not true!! I thought that this was about me, you know! I'm not that kind of girl!" I thought such a hot topic ... ... this city has been since the beginning of this? "

"What do you mean by that? Like this is great, what an idiot would poison and made a noise! People are so vain .. Moreover, it is not in the city only in this street ... Kaito street!"

"This is Kaito street?" she asked  
"Ohh ... no .. its mine ... I just thought that when I say that it belongs to Kaito that you will not ask!"

"Css ... it is low! I have the right to ask ... certainly better than that, there was silence! Do not you think?"

"Well ... those people gave you this street?"  
"Theoretically, you could say so ..."  
"Theoretically? And how to say - virtually -?"  
"They had no choice ..."  
"ooh…I understand ... I know what brat was you when we met you first!"she laughed  
"URG ..."

"I did not mean bad ... well, mean, but just wanted to point out here that you are different now .. even you didn't problem be with me…" she waiting for reply ..  
"I didn't say this !! ... but… I… I guess you're right .."

"Hmm ...?"  
"What?"  
"Whatever happened with 'fuck'?"  
"I find it stupid to say it to you .."  
".. .. Before didn't make you any problem to say it! „ said a little annoyed  
"Oh my god! Stop always looking something for me!I'm not saying you your bad property!"

'Oo ... and if so, what would you say? "  
"Maybe I think you're too creeps, you must keep talking and always expect something from someone!" responded rather coldly

"I told you about what you did wrong in the past!"she let go of his hand and went away from him.  
"Well I'm sorry… nothing else was there ... you need not take everything personally!You're too sensitive, many things you start crying and everything you sucks!"  
"Are you done ..?!"  
"If you have nothing to say ..."  
"I do!"  
"Really? Want you happen to stop it? You talking too much again ..."  
"I can also say you that I hate when you're arrogant, sassy and cold! You can not even get along with other people!"  
"Then why are you here with me and not someone with a fucking crow? Well you could understand!" "Because ..." she paused for a moment "... because these qualities I love about you ..." She blushed and bowed her head.  
surprise, he turned toward her and looked at her and pulled her hand closer to him.  
"What .. what are you doing?" was on the verge of fainting  
"What do you mean I doing? Bowed youre head and nearly bumped into a pillar, look at the way next time .."

"Ah .. I thought it was something else .."  
"As I said, You still expect something from someone .."  
"Stop it! This is not true!! not from someone …from you … what to heck I do even you gave me a bit of attention?"  
„I gave you some attention? that we have two alone in this damned city, that I have to constantly protect you, that you're the only one who I listen ... this is not enough?! I think…"

He stopped when he looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears .. "Do not start to cry .. I don't want to get Akito thought of me that I hurt you somehow ."

"But you hurt me!!why you just tell me that I am only obstacle? Like I really wanted to help .. .. but I'm not the type of talent should ride on AT .. I scolded it every day .. I thought ... I thought ... "crying and could not finish her sentence ...  
His expression changed. That she had never seen on him... it seemed that her words hurt him ..

it was cold evening and what more, started to rain, shame! (xD). she stopped crying and continued:  
"I thought that you want to help me ... I was too naive ..." said harder  
He still say nothing just went quietly with his head bowed.  
"Fucking rain! Answer me!" She shouted at him, with the added tears spurted from her eyes and she stood before him to stop him.  
He stopped but said nothing.

"Agi ..to.." she whispered, still staring at him with tears in her eyes . "Please .." she pressed against his chest.  
"What do you want me to tell you? …You were naive ..."  
She closed her eyes and tears were suddenly more.  
"... And I was a bastard .."  
He hesitated and then put his hand on her head.  
Nakayama opened her eyes and looked up,into his face. "Was ..?"  
"Was..but I will not ..."  
"You say that now ..."  
"oh my god!!You have no idea what it is for me! You're a girl! Moreover, such ... such sensitivity girl. "  
she blushed  
"For my liking too much, but .." grinned but stopped when it sent a chill through her satanic look.

"Well I will not bother you" opened his arms to leave but she didn't go "hey .... what do you want?"  
"I'm very cold .." she mumbled into his chest.  
"The hotel is just a few miles away ... can you not stand it?"  
"No .." shook  
He refuted eyes ".. but what good with you now? At least I knew it would rain so I took my coat ... it is also an idea that you take only a T-shirt ..."  
"I didn't know that it will be long way .. I not knowing that somewhere here we go .."  
".. But I have to put something over you .." looked for what he would warm her and began to pick up his t-shirt.  
She blushed, and she immediately pulled his shirt back down,"stop it! you like frozen ones, nothing would really help .. "

She still clutching his shirt and he felt how cold her hands were shaking. "I'm hungry .." smiled and let t-shirt.  
"Are you kidding? This is the smallest problem! If so go on, I am not with my AT too fast to take you enter the hotel before you chilled."  
"You said it's ... it's a few miles .."  
"I know… I lied again ..."  
She laughed and slowly fell down.  
"Damn ..." reflexively grabbed and lifted her back to him - while holding her to not fall again.  
She reached as close to his face and lips were almost touching .. He flustered and let her go to him closer and closer. It was almost a kiss when she closed her eyes and her head fell on his shoulder. She fainted. Like this would probably be easier to get her safely to the hotel ...

**Another part is ready! KYAAA! I hope that there is a minimum of mistakes and that it will be more interesting ...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**wow! I really am starting to enjoy writing this and I got a new idea to revive it a bit .. :) I just regret my constant mistakes ....:( Anyway, you get familiar with the new character 'REA'. You may be in the picture about how it looks Nakayama with short hair and how looks like my new OC ,so here's the picture: .me/img/img38/2/4/11/ayaakanee/f_16rdcudpvm_**

**I hope you will like it ..:)**

...Nakayama slowly waking up when she heard the door opening. She was half asleep when she awoke to a strong light "Get up!" said the boy's voice.  
"That we here? Ooom .... why did you wake me?I feel very sleepy ..."  
"It is understandable .."  
"Where did you sleep?"  
"Nowhere ..."  
"What?!have you been up all night?"  
"All night? To the hotel, I arrived 10 minutes ago ..."  
"What?! is inhumane! I must sleep! Sleep only 10 minutes is not good ..."  
"Not good, you're right .. but you sleep about 12 hours ..."  
"Eh?"  
"Never mind, wake up! Here I bought you something to eat and here's something to disguise ...Have you got any idea where you would like to go? ".  
"In school ..."  
"Are you kidding?"  
"I know it sounds weird but ... I can not afford to miss school ... sorry"  
"OK, I know where the nearest school, but hurry, whether we're there on time."

"Hai!" she said obediently and started throwing food into herself, as she didn't eaten many weeks. Finished and lay empty bowl on the table. "You're all wet .. it rains there?"  
'Um, yeah ... but no longer .. "  
"Uh..It's good... the rain really starts to climb my nerves!"  
"Stop talking and go and change we have not much time."  
"Where do I go?"  
"Stay calm here, I turn around .."  
"Really?" she suspected  
"You think that I am a pervert!?"  
"No .."  
"So,come on ..."

Agito turned toward the wall and looked out from window. She started to undress and stopped "this is your dress?"  
"Yeah .. sorry, but usually do not wear GIRLY CLOTHES!"  
"Oh… I understand... but .. I'll probably just look like a tomboy .. "she smiling  
"Already?"  
"No .."  
"Urgg ..."  
After his growl she tried to quickly slip into his clothes ,that he was not too upset.  
"I'm ready .."  
"Finally!" he snapped and began to undress his shirt "could you bring me something from the bag, which got under your feet?"  
"What, you got here overnight bag? Where did you get that?"  
"While you slept, I still managed to fetch some things from my house."  
"Oh .. ah .. hang on .." began rummaging in the cases and handed him a shirt she had first hand.  
Changed his shirt and began unbuttoning his belt.  
She blushed and exclaimed, "Hey! Stop! In the room is a girl!"  
He stopped and looked at her suspiciously, "what you've got a problem?? When I undress my shirts you do not mind!"  
"T-shirt is something else ..."  
"My God! I expect that you need to turn around!"  
"Yeah, sorry, I forgot ..." all blushed and turned her head away from him.

a few seconds she hear opening the door- "are you going?" he said.  
"What? You're so fast!"  
"Not fast, just faster than ANYONE here .." frowned  
"Yeah .." She smiled awkwardly and stuck out tongue.  
He rode on his AT so she had to run to pursue his pace. In less than 15 minutes they were at school. "Wow .. this is high school? Looks big! Bigger than ours ..."  
"Um .." slowed down and walking because he saw that she was too breathless.

"Look! So many people! I am sure I can find new friends .." she excited  
"Yeah ... maybe you ..."  
"Hey do not be such! When you behave like this all the time, certainly a lot of people loves you!"  
"Bah ... how you think .." snorted and went inside the building.  
The teacher walked into class and happily announced that they have new classmates "Class, this is Yayoi Nakayama ..." Nakayama is lovely smile, and suddenly all the boys had dirty thoughts.  
"... And this is Agito. Agito Wanijima" teacher finished, and thanks to his neutral expression were all girls embarrassed.

"I hope that you will like it here, and I hope that here soon. " said the teacher.  
In the class was very empty seats, so both had to sit elsewhere. He did not know where he is to sit up when girl shouted to him"this is the place .. you can go here ...!" she waving.  
He saw that Nakayama sat alone at the back of class, because free place was only beside girls, and they didn't want to sit next to her. ... Agito come to her and said "if you want to go sit next to her,you can. I'll sit here ..."  
"Really, you do not mind?"  
"Why? I'd rather sit alone ..."  
"Thank you ..." Nakayama smiled and sat next to girl,which not even bother.

Soon as he sat, leaned all the guys around him and spied "who is this chick? know her well? her character? you think she would go with me on a date?"  
slapping one question another over the issue.  
"Holy shit! Shut up, I got a headache from you! If you so interested ask her yourself!"  
all went away back from he - they had in mind a few nasty insults at him - .

he lay down on the table and slept for an hour ,that he had not done a very good impression on teachers.  
When he awoke, the whole class was gone, and Nakayama, too. Immediately got up and looked around him and ran out of class. He ran along in corridor, where up to a few people is not nobody. "Agitoo" heard how the girl's voice calling to him.  
"Uh?" turned. There was a red-haired girl, who had offered him a place beside her.  
"What are you doing? Looking for someone?" shouting across the hall.  
"Um, yeah ... have you seen Nakayama?"  
"I think yes ... she went with some guys to ... my gosh!"  
"WHAT ..?"  
"I forgot! Here all boys are dangerous perverts!"  
"Damn.... Where they went? "  
".. I'd explain it to you for a long time ... I'll take you there!"  
"Thanks .." ran after her.  
"By the way ... I'm Rea .. Katakiri Rekka ..."she smiling  
"Um…How far is it?"  
"No matter how far, but as long as there are"  
"When we run, it will take too long ..."  
"Have you got a better idea?"  
"I can go on my AT ..."  
'Oh surely! Me too! I forgot! " She stopped and began to rummage in your backpack.

"What are you doing?" Nakayama asked scared  
"Nothing, sweetie ..." He smiled , pushed her to the wall and began kissing her neck.  
"Stop it!" she flinched and tried to get out of his grasp.  
"You should not upset you ... you could hurt anyone ..." devilishly smiled and tried to kiss her on the lips ..  
"Near you fucker! Leave her alone!" came a voice behind him.  
"Rea ... hmmm ... You jealous? Like to come here alone ..chachacha..." shut his smile as he turned and saw Agito next to his former girlfriend.

"You again? You little shit ....."  
"Let her go .. do not try to cause conflict ..." Agito replied calmly  
"You think I'm scared of you? How delightful ..."  
"Oh, my God You're an idiot ..." said boring and kicked Near with his AT either directly in face and he fell to the ground. "What? Why you have ATs?"  
"Because you talk with Fang King,asshole ..." shook his head and walked slowly away.  
Nakayama looked at him scared and rubbed her hands that ached from the hard grip.  
"What do you want to always prove? Pathetic ..." Rea laughed Near in his face and went to Agito. Nakayama offended her feet and ran after him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry that I caused most problems to you ... I thought that he wants to make friends."  
"You're really dumb! You can't get all to be like your friends ... next time I can't help you!" he said briskly even bother to turn to her.

"I'm sorry ..." Nakayama put her head on his shoulder.  
Rea looked maliciously and said, "you're his girlfriend?"  
"No. " Agito answered  
"Um ... I understand some people are pushy .. yeah?" Rea looked out the devil look at Nakayama.  
"Pah .. " Agito laughing .. "Yeah . ."  
When Nakayama heard it, let go of his hand and went away from him- hurt.  
"God, you take it personally ... " he snort.  
"You can understand, that it isn't very nice, when you're with some unknown girl and you kidding me!"  
"Unknown? Ouu ... but I forgot ... I'm Rea ... and just so you know, without me Agito would have never found you" Rea sneered

"Ooh ... so I should thank you ...!"

girls were annoying, they always argued and laughed and pointed out their mistakes.  
Agito put in their conversation "... so you riding on ATs ,is not it? I saw that you have to master it well enough .. you ever tried to even fight?"  
"Um .. yeah .. many times ..! One time I was in the team skull saders, but one night it all killed a some driver, so it's no good ..." Rea replied ..  
"Oh .. sorry .. " He laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
"For what?"  
"That someone was me .. at that time I was obsessed with killing and they just stand in my way ..."  
"OK, well it was a bunch of asshole, just hindered me ... " Rea smiling

_'Hmm ... it looks like all the girls are not bitch like those, I knowed .. 'Agito said inside his head__  
__'I tell you this whole time! you have people a bit like ... 'Akito teach him __  
__'Well ... I had a bad experience ... "__  
__'It does not matter ... I love you .. you behave nicely to Nakayama …You save her .. "Akito smiled _

"You mean ... you would not want to be in my team? I want revenge, but I can't do this alone"  
"What?! what about me? I can help you!" Nakayama snapped.  
"Oh, yes, but I need someone who can ride on ATs" he said.  
"Yeah it would be ... I was beside fang king, how tempting .." Rea said provocatively  
"Well .. where do you live?" Nakayama asked  
"Um, I live on the other side of Japan, I'm here just for school. I live here in the hotel ..."  
"Really?" lifted his attention "that would be great! Me too .."  
"Uh .. " Nakayama coughs  
"Well ... I was there also with her"he added  
"Oh ... uh ... so now we have a common way? WOW .. we'll be seeing more often. " Rea said  
"That's fantastic!" Nakayama threw a fake smile

When they arrived at the hotel Nakayama lay on the bed and turned towards the wall. „Are you hungry or something? " Agito asked  
"No"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Since when do you care?"  
"Do not be annoying ... " sat on the bed beside her, "What's happening?"  
"She bothers me .. her fake smile, her stupid remarks, her interests .." said angry  
"She has the same interests as me .." agito added  
"Exactly! Bothers me when you're with her!"  
"You can not be serious. Did you tell me a chance at trying to make friends?"  
"Yes but .."  
"But ..?"  
"I do not want to be someone closer than me .. " her eyes watered  
"She is not close to me ... just struck me that's all .."  
"You think she is pretty?"Yayoi worried  
"What the hell are you doing? Do not ask me for this shit!" He got up and walked away from her.  
he heard how she moans and whispered, "you didn't say no .."  
he stopped and someone open the door "there you are! wow ... you have the biggest and most expensive room! Agitoo… go you teach me how you promised?" Rea sing joyfully

"Will you teach her? What about me? After all, she already knows how to ride! Me no!" Nakayama started to cry  
"You whimper like a baby ..." REA said hard  
Agito gave her a guilty look when Rea jumped in their view, "are you going or not?"  
"Hm .." He turned and followed her out the door.  
"Where we go?" Nakayama whispered through tears

"I guess we'll go to the school playground .. it's the best there ... don't you think?"  
"Yeah .." he said and shut the door.  
Nakayama is curled up in her head was a few curses. "It's my fault .. I didn't want to go to school .. or I should not tell him what to do, or I did not go with this guy ... I'm such an idiot !" She closed her eyes and slept.

**

When Nakayama awoke she looked out the window and it was getting dark. Decided that they will go fetch at least some water. She grabbed her freezer with drinks and walked out toward the school playground. She ran so there was early. She stopped and hid behind a tree - watching what they do.  
They both just sat on the edge of ground and laughed. Rea's always something pointing and muttering, and he laughed at her and finished her sentence. When he stopped laughing Rea put her head on his shoulder and said something to him. Nakayama listened so carefully she heard something like "Thank you ... ". She was furious!

Rea had kept her head on his shoulder and held him firmly in his shirt. That she was very pleasant when she saw the shadow.  
"You thirsty?" Nakayama asked them to be distracted.  
"Yeah, give me ice tea!" Rea ordered for fun  
Nakayama pouted and tossed her a bottle "here!"  
Rea is greedily drank half and stopped and asked Agito "Want some?"  
"No"  
REA grimaced  
"What?" he asked without interest  
"Nothing ..." responded and put her bottle in his mouth by force. He waved his arms around him and eventually pulled her away "what was that?"  
Rea laughed out loud "haha ... you idiot ... all day you drank nothing .."

"If you knew him at least a little bit, so you would know that he's like this every day. " Nakayama inwardly raged.  
"Do not fret, it was just a joke ... what you can not do anything funny?" REA admonished her  
"No .. she takes everything seriously, and everything just touched her 'feelings'!" Agito assumed the answer and ridiculed.  
"She probably will be of a decent, orderly, rich, perfect family .. I'm right, Nakayama?" REA provocatively turned  
"Yes I am ..." she said quietly  
"Oh ... it must be awful fucking life ..." Agito laugh  
"I honestly starting to miss they! There are those people who cared just for me!"  
His smile suddenly vanished.  
"If you need something you can not get yourself, I'm going. " She said boldly  
"Well, nobody here has not adhered to you" Rea smiled and waved

**

"You are a bit overdone, do not you think?"Agito turned her  
"Maybe ... she must endure something ... the little poor .."  
He threw her stern and got up and walked toward Nakayama. "Hey where are you go?" REA shout. He did not answer.  
Nakayama went toward the hotel and slightly startled when he suddenly appeared beside her.  
"Do you want help with that? I can take it .." He asked  
"No, I stole it before and now!" somewhat uncomfortable  
"What is it with you again?"  
„with me?! "  
"Yeah ... You act like a bitch!"  
"Are you kidding?!!?!"  
"No. Think what you want from me! I do everything you want, but all the time something bothers you!"  
"I do not even know what I want ..." her voice was weaker  
"Heh .. I know .." he said with a faint smile on his face. he pushed her against the wall and slowly approached his face closer to hers. She blushed,because she knowing what was coming.  
He gave her a gentle kiss, and she completly forgot what was going on and drop freezer, which had fallen on his leg.  
"AAAA! What the hell ..." he shouted, and went away from her and kicked freezer from his leg.  
"I'm sorry!" Nakayama grabbed a kiss and apologized a million times.  
"I'm such a freak! Sorry!" repeated rounds still

Agito jumping around and clutching his leg "In this I don't have to guess with you!" he smiling  
She sheepishly grabbed freezer ,bowing and apologizing over and over again.  
"Do not apologize ..." he said. She smiled and he said "Why, you did it for the third time .." Her smile vanished. She looked at him the way "¬_¬"  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Uh .. nothing . . just wondering ... when you try to kiss me like three times .. it means something ..?"  
He slightly reddened, and immediately snapped "no!"  
Nakayama laughed, knowing that ´no´ was 'yes' and she is closer to him more than the one- cow-Rea.

"I'm glad you changed ... you act like an adult .." caught with a strand of hair  
"AArgh, .. shut up!" growled and walked away ..

**Kya! Perhaps this is sufficient in the future. Do you like it? Please write some reviews I'll be so happy! C:**


	8. Chapter 8

I **can not stop, I enjoy writing! n_n for those who "love" Rea enjoy she in this sequel! xD**

…when "both" fallen asleep, he was again exposed, because she was accustomed to having the covers all to herself. But he didn't slept. Lay, but his eyes were open, still looking at her. He had a special feeling. First, he wanted to use her only as his shield, if someone wanted to hurt him before he could crow to avenge, but now ... He needed to feel that she needs him. He lowered his head and wanted to leave empty the mind.

This night was no problems - finally! could go to sleep with a clear conscience.

**

"Good morning!" said a sweet voice.

"Nakayama let me sleep!" Agito muttering  
"What?" Nakayama turned to him  
"Nakayama ?!what? That's me! I must wake you .. we have go to school." said Rea  
"Damn how did you get here?" Nakayama snapped  
"I opened the door, what else ... I didn't climbed through the window!" snort it  
Agito clutched at his forehead and muttering "My God .. go away, you bother here .. We have to prepare"  
"Heee- you don't! I prepared your books, things to change of clothes and lunch for the Agito-sama!" she said with a smile  
"Oi ... thanks ... You don't have do this .." Agito rose in surprise  
"I'll wait outside, hi" she sent a kiss and walked out.  
"She is so creeps!" Nakayama complained  
"She is not so bad .. try to be friendly," said her  
"What you know about that?" Nakayama pursed  
"In this time when I'm with you, those things I already know .." rose from the bed and took the clothes going to the bathroom to re-dress.

He changed into his uniform, walked from bathroom, and saw how she looking – unusually- in the mirror. She stood before him (mirror!xD )and looking at herself, at the moment she touched her hair, measuring their length. Tried, how she might look like with a ponytail on top, with two ponytails, and many other hairstyles. Finally, let loose her hair and adjusting her skirt when she got up and saw he in the mirror, as leaning against a timber door with his hands clasped on chest, looking at her. "Are you done?" he said sarcastically  
"Kya! You cann't dress so quickly. ! I don't have time to look at myself. I'm still girl, you know?"  
"What you need to see for yourself? Only difference is that you have less hair!" He laughed and headed for the door  
"How do you think?I look stupid? Do you prefer long hair, huh?" she asked  
"I'm not interested about these things! I'm not a girl! Come on, Rea waiting"  
"Pch .. of course! REA .." pursed

On the way to school Nakayama didn't said word. Only listened to "humorous" conversation between Agito and Rea. She only answered her stupid questions. Unfortunately, they were quite often, like right now:  
"So, Nakayama, they come from here too?" Rea asked  
"No...I'm from Tokyo .. .. I'm here for ..."  
"Never mind why you're here ... How long have you been here?"  
"Why?" suspected  
"I wanted to show you some shops, cafes and such girly things .."  
"Huh?"  
"You know what I mean. Shopping, relaxation, manicure and similar ..." rea smiling  
"Um .. sure why not ... it could be interesting"  
"So what? Hate her all the time?" he whispered to Yayoi  
"Um .. I guess you was right .. I guess she will not be so bad ..." she whispered back to him  
"Hey? What are you whispering? Something about what I mustn't know?" REA pursed  
"No... of course not" said nakayama  
"Thank God. By the way, Nakayama. Would you go to the hairdresser? You have a very strange hairstyle, such as .. say ... in short, your hair would need to look like hair ..."Rea pointed  
"Eh?" turned angrily

'I didn't mean bad! "  
"of course .." nakayama said  
'Oh, my God! "Agito said inside his head

Girls went to the class hurt and sat - without word. The kids made a mess all around, typically. When Agito walked into class, all fell silent. He paused for a moment, then went to his bench and checked their views. He sat down, and as always, lay on the bench.  
"What does that mean?" Nakayama whispered  
"I do not know ..." REA said

"By the way .. you still didn't answer me, what day you leave ..." added  
„Hm .. I think there abstain for a week. My parents are in Europe, so I have time. " Nakayama said  
"Oh ... just so we caught it all!" Rea smiled and inside her mind, "Damn ... it's so long I have to endure? no-no girl ... you're gone in less than a week, I take care of it '  
When 5 hours had passed, everyone left the classroom.  
"Where?" asked Nakayama  
"Now is the time to lunch ... you coming?"  
She looked, and how he is not interested in the food "um, I guess I will come later ..."  
"Okay, bye!" ran into the school canteen  
His head resting on a bench, propped his hands and looked out the window. She just sat and stared into the country - probably waiting for something.  
Silence ...  
"I go for lunch .. do not want to take a drink or something?"  
- No answer -  
"I guess not ..."  
Nakayama got up and slowly went to door. At that moment Rea just ran inside and ran into Yayoi . It was quite a blow and Agito lifted his head to see what happened.  
"I'm sorry ... um .." said Rea and helped her put things back into the bag  
"It was my fault ... where can I find the dining room?"  
"Go straight and at the end of the hall is a large door" Rea navigate

checked ,if she is no longer enough away, and when she was, Rea closed the door and turned to him. He looked toward her when he heard the door closing. "What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily  
"I brought you lunch .. " She smiled and pointed to the box,which she held in her hand.  
"I have a snack, which you have set me in the morning ... " he said without interest, and again looked out the window  
"You didn't eat it?" she asked angrily  
- No response -  
She came to him, sat on his desk and leaned forward.  
"I trained yesterday and I learned a trick that you taught me."  
"Hm ..."  
"Damn ... Have you any feelings?" She pouted and nudged a finger into him.  
"I'm sleepy .. that's all .."  
"Hmm ... why? Bad sleep? Nightmares? Or perhaps something with Yayoi?"  
"No .."  
"You're not very talkative ..."  
„Hm „  
"What about training? Do you train me again today?"  
"I think no .."  
"Why?" threw face looks like o (TTATT) o  
"I don't have good mood .."  
"Oi…I understand ..." she rose from the table and went away from the class with a low murmur 'never mind ... you'll still give me plenty of your time'. She smiled and pulled out a cell phone pocket - not hers, belonged to Nakayama.

**

The day was very long, so they came to the hotel until late afternoon.  
In front of door Rea farewell and directed elsewhere. "Where are you going?"Agito asked  
"Oi, I've got some work to do ..."she responded  
"Really?" Nakayama said suspiciously  
"Hey! Don't think about anything bad. I'm going to pick up the money , which my mom sent me to bill … I could pay another stay at the hotel. " she said and turned - "Bye"  
When they went to the hotel, Nakayama saw a large fruit bowl with hot chocolate and immediately her stomach responded - 'WRRR' -  
He looked at her blankly and said "you want it?"  
"What? Eh .. no .. it isn't necessary ..."  
"You want it?" repeated  
"You shalt ask me, until I tell 'YES'?"  
"Maybe .."  
"In that case, I want it ..."  
"You're so spoiled ..."  
"What? Since you forced me to say!" she snapped  
"Don't yell, my head hurts from you" he said, and began to rummage in his pocket.  
"How many money have you got?" she wondered  
"Only a few .. if I count the accommodation and food for a week"  
"Food? It's not so expensive .. I mean .. if you're not sure as yet, no way!"  
"I reckon with it .."  
"Eh? I perhaps it isn't just for the money!"  
"N. .. no ..." hid his wallet and handed her "food".  
They came into the room and she jumped onto bed and gleefully opened the box with strawberries dipped in chocolate. "Mmmm ... it's delicious"she smacked .  
"It makes me sick .."  
"Why?! it's great!" she advocated herself  
"It's nothing .. isn't delicious, too sweet, only sugars, and yet it's too expensive"  
"What?! how much it cost?" she worried  
"Never mind, move to the other side .."

He lay on the bed and read some manga.  
"How long you plan to stay here?"  
"As long as you need"  
"Need or want?"

"I mean ... my parents back to back in a week, but I don't want to get carried away."  
"You change your mind for a week ..."  
"Do you think? Um ... the problem is with transportation ... how do I get back as quickly as possible?"  
"If you want I can take you there as here .."  
"Really?" rejoiced, and fell over a box of chocolate on his head  
"..." He didn't move  
"Um ... GOMENASAI!!" she took a box from his head and apologized over and over  
He got up and went into the bathroom, wash his hair.  
After a few minutes he came back with her apologize  
"Once again ,very sorry! .."  
"Shut up ..."  
She paused .. sitting on the bed and wordlessly watched his every move.  
He didn't seem too upset - thank God. The only thing he did was toss his wallet on the bed before her.  
"Huh?"  
"Go and buy new for yourself..."  
"I can't ..!." she refused  
"Don't be rude and go !..." he always had the last word  
Without further opposition got up and went to the lower level to buy a new one.  
Purchased and was about to leave when she heard the receptionist, "Hi, welcome to our hotel .."  
She turned to see who came and just looked, she immediately ran towards the stairs.  
That "someone" was Kaito and his gang of crap. "OI!! Where, honey?" firmly grabbed her arm.

"I assume you're not alone, right?" said Kaito

"Respond to hell ... I don't have time ..." he threatened and put a gun to her head.  
"I …Agito .. waiting for me up ..." she said worriedly  
"Where?! Take me here -!"  
He held her hands in the back and pitol was still in her head. When they reached the room where he should be, he wasn't there.  
"You bitch! You lied to me?" Kaito raged  
"No, I swear! He should be here!" Yayoi crying  
"Your last chance ... so ... where is he?"  
"Should be here .. I really do not know!"  
"You little ..."  
"Hey boss, let her, we caught him ..." said one of his cronies  
"Great ... but she goes with us ... just to satisfy" He smiled and pulled her away.  
Tied her and threw her into the rear of the car. It was dark and she could hear just what they said.  
"Great babe, how you tamed him?" Kaito said someone  
Nakayama's eyes widened with anger when she heard a familiar voice:  
"Believe me, he does not contradict ..." laughed REA ...


End file.
